Season 2
YEAR OF THE KAT Season 2 is the second season of Arc 1 - Student Years . It has a total of 22 Episodes, which aired between 2010 and 2011. It is followed by Season 3 . Season Summary Returning for its second season, The Vampire Diaries is the story of two vampire brothers who are obsessed with the same beautiful girl Elena Gilbert, and battling to control the fate of an entire town. During season one, Stefan and Damon Salvatore returned to their hometown of Mystic Falls, Virginia, for very different reasons - Stefan was determined to get to know Elena Gilbert, who bears a striking resemblance to Katherine Pierce, the beautiful but ruthless vampire the brothers knew and loved in 1864, while Damon was intent on releasing Katherine from the tomb where he believed she was trapped by a witch's spell all those years ago. At the end of season one, Elena's biological father John Gilbert set a plan in motion that brought the Founder's Day celebration to an end amid chaos, destruction and death, and saw the return of the vengeful Katherine Pierce. Next season, the appearance of the villainous Katherine in Mystic Falls throws a wrench into the love triangle between the two brothers Stefan and Damon, fighting for the love of Elena,who can't choose between the two, and the other residents of Mystic Falls must choose sides as they fall victim to a new breed of the danger. In the meantime, one of Elena's friends, Caroline Forbes, became a Vampire after being killed by Katherine while having Damon's blood in her system, forcing her friends to help her cope with the new outlook in life she has been given. And if that wasn't bad enough, it soon became apparent that Vampires may not be the only creatures of the night living in Mystic Falls, as the existence of Werewolves came to light. New and unexpected friendships will be forged, allies will become enemies, and hearts will be broken. Stefan and Damon will be forced to face a villain more evil and diabolical than they ever believed possible. The series stars Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert and as Katherine Pierce , Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore, Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore, Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert, Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers, Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett, Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes, Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan, Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood and Matt Davis as Saltzman. Based on the series of books by L. J. Smith, THE VAMPIRE DIARIES is from Bonanza Productions Inc., Outerbanks Entertainment and Alloy Entertainment in association with Warner Bros. Television and CBS Television Studios with executive producers Kevin Williamson ("Scream," "Dawson's Creek"), Julie Plec ("Kyle XY," "Wasteland"), Leslie Morgenstein ("Gossip Girl," "Private") and Bob Levy ("Gossip Girl," "Privileged"). Chapters *Chapter I: The Katherine Chapter: (Ep. 201 - 207) This chapter deals with the aftermath of the destruction of the tomb vampires, the return of Katherine Pierce, Caroline's new life as a vampire and the mystery surrounding Mason Lockwood and Tyler Lockwood. *The main antagonists of this chapter are Katherine Pierce and Mason Lockwood.Chapter II: The Werewolf Chapter: (Ep. 208 - 214) This chapter deals with the transformation of Tyler Lockwood into a werewolf and the appearance of the original vampires as well as the new importance of the curse of the Sun and the Moon. The main antagonists of this chapter are Elijah and Jules. *Chapter III: The Klaus/Curse Chapter: (Ep. 215 - 222) This chapter is the aftermath of Elijah's death and the release of Katherine Pierce from the tomb. It concentrates truly on the events surrounding the curse. The main antagonist of this chapter is Klaus and Elijah Characters Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert (22/22)/Katherine Pierce (18/22) *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore (22/22) *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore (22/22) *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (20/22) *Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett (17/22) *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (17/22) *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (17/22)/Klaus (for 3 episode) *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (15/22) *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (15/22) *Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers (15/22) Reccuring Cast *Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood (13/22) *Daniel Gillies as Elijah (12/22) *Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes (8/22) *Taylor Kinney as Mason Lockwood (7/22) *Bryton James as Luka Martin (6/22) *David Anders as John Gilbert (7/22) *Randy J. Goodwin as Jonas Martin (6/22) *Michaela McManus as Jules (6/22) *Lauren Cohan as Rose (5/22) *Gino Anthony Pesi as Maddox (4/22) *Dawn Olivieri as Andie Star (4/22) *Joseph Morgan as Klaus (4/22) *Lisa Tucker as Greta Martin (3/22) *Tiya Sircar as Aimee Bradley (3/22) *Trent Ford as Trevor (3/22) Guest Cast *Maiara Walsh as Sarah (2/22) *Mia Kirshner as Isobel Saltzman (2/22) *Bianca Lawson as Emily Bennett (1/22) *Stephen Amell as Brady (2/22) *Anna Enger as Dana (2/22) *Malese Jow as Anna (1/22) *BJ Britt as Carter (1/22) *Courtney Ford as Vanessa Monroe (1/22) *Simon Miller as George Lockwood (1/22) *Arielle Kebbel as Lexi (1/22) *Natashia Williams as Lucy (1/22) *Trevor Peterson as Slater (1/22) *Bree Condon as Alice (1/22) *James Harvey Ward as Cody Webber (1/22) *Jason Ferguson as Eddie (1/22) *Joel Rogers as Pastor (1/22) *Ahna O'Reilly as Jessica (1/22) *Erik Stocklin as Stevie (1/22) *Michael Roark as Frank (1/22) Uncredited *Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan (1/22) Episodes #[http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Return The Return #Brave New World #Bad Moon Rising #Memory Lane #Kill or be Killed #Plan B #Maquerade #Rose #Katerina #The Sacrifice #By the Light of the Moon #The Descent #Daddy Issues #Crying Wolf #The Dinner Party #The House Guest #Know Thy Enemy #The Last Dance #Klaus #The Last Day #The Sun Also Rises #As I Lay Dying